


There, Their, They're

by brandnewworldstosee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguments between Merlin and Arthur ensue.</p><p>An exercise in dialogue and the proper use of there, their, and they're from a grammar sheet.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, Their, They're

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a few years ago for a grammar sheet on there, their, they're. I was in the middle of a Merlin marathon so I figured I would put that to good use.

“And just where do you think _you’ve_ been, Merlin?” I hear the condescending voice from behind me. Damn. And I’d almost made it back inside too. “Surely not at the tavern? I thought I’d banned you from going there.”

“Of course not, m’lord. Whoever gave you the idea that I’d been there? Whoever they are they’re lying.”  _Keep cool. Just keep cool. Only a little more of this then you’ll be back in your chambers._

“Why do I think you were at the tavern? I went to your chambers and you weren’t there. When I asked Gaius he said that that was where you were. Surely you’re not insinuating that my trusted physician lied to me?” 

“No, m’lord. Of course not. He must have misheard me. I said that I was going to the, um, cavern. To gather the herbs he’d asked me for. He’s old. You know as well as I do that their memory is one of the first things to go. He must have simply forgot.” 

“So  I suppose that you’re fine to go back to your work then? My clothes need washing, my chamber needs cleaning, my armour needs polishing. And oh, lets not forget that my stables need mucking.” 

“O-of course, sire. I’ll get right on that. I really should be getting Gaius his herbs first, though. He’s very particular about them, I’m sure you’ll understand. If they’re not stored properly they lose their potency and then I’ll have to make another journey there.”

“Oh, of course Merlin. You just take all the time you need. In fact, why don’t you take the rest of the day off.”

“Why thank you, sire.” 

“You’re such a great help to Gaius, afterall. I have no idea what he’d do without you there to help him.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
